Roses and Thorns
by H.P.Scarlett
Summary: Rose Weasley-Granger and her mother have a lot in common. The have insanely curly hair, strong wills, sharp wits, and a penchant for beating irritating blonde boys at everything. But time heals all wounds and things aren't always as they first appear. The twists and turns of fate may bring second chances, and the possibility of two new relationships. Mostly fluff and some lemons.


**A/N: I know the combination of these two pairings are a little weird. I blame the movie Drive Me Crazy which I recently watched before this. This is fluffier than my usual one shots. That's not saying there won't be smut, there will be but it is not the main focus like it is for some of the others.**

A brief note this starts as mostly epilogue compliant but will contain a major character death because it is necessary for the plot. This doesn't take from cursed child at all I just haven't been emotionally ready to read it yet.

 **Roses and Thorns**

"He is the most irritating person I have met," Rose Granger-Weasley complained to her mother as she sat at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry to hear that dear, but how was your first year of school? How were classes? How were exams? How is Headmistress McGonagall? Have you been staying out of trouble I didn't get any disciplinary letters, but you are more like me than your father and I always was better at not getting caught," Hermione queried her daughter as filled with questions and excitement for learning as she was when she was a student.

Rose rolled her eyes twirling a red curl around her finger as she answered her mother, "You and dad seriously mom I swear you only care about classes and he only care that I made the quidditch team. Classes were fine, the headmistress is good, and you already my results you know I was top of the class just like you." Rose took a moment before answering her mother's last question, "Well as I just said I am very like you mother. Truly I don't care that Al is in Slytherin, but really I don't think he could have found anyone worse to be friends with that arrogant stuck annoying prat Scorpius Malfoy."

Hermione sighed shaking her head at her daughter, "I had a similar problem with his father. He use to tease me mercilessly about everything from my family, to my grades, to my looks. I couldn't really tease him about that last one because he was irritatingly beautiful."

Just then Ron strolled into the room a look of pure horror on his face, "Mione love did I just hear you call Malfoy beautiful. He was a total git."

Hermione stood on her toes to give her husband a peck on the lips as his expression quickly morphed into a smile. "Yes dear, he was as a child and it's irrelevant anyway, we were actually talking about Scorpius Malfoy. I am sure Harry told you he and Al have become fast friends."

Ron's look of horror returned as he glanced at his daughter, "Rosie darling tell me you don't have a crush on him do you?"

Ron relaxed at the expression of disgust which cefused his daughter's face, "Dad that's gross. I mean all boys are gross, but Malfoy really dad? Eww. But the look on his face when I caught the snitch before him in the final match was priceless. I can't decide if I like that better than the look on his face when he saw the class rankings with my name on the top of all the lists."

"That's my girl," Ron chuckled ruffling her hair.

Hermione Granger-Weasley stormed into the headmistresses office furious with her daughter. Her riot of brunette curls practically crackled with magical energy.

"Dragons Rose! Dragons sweet Merlin I only had to deal with two, well three if count the one from the gringotts vault, my entire school career. In your second year you were raising an entire clutch of swedish short-snout dragons inside the castle."

Hermione gently grabbed her daughter's arm, gesturing to the burn present there and then the few burns present on Albus and Scorpius seated quietly beside her. Minerva sat behind her desk trying to smother a smile, and maintain her stern expression.

"This is dangerous Rose, full grown swedish short-snouts produce a blue flame hot enough to reduce skin and bone to ashes in seconds. Where did you even get the eggs in the first place?"

Rose looked at her mother and then the headmistress. Then she looked down not meeting Hermione's eyes, "We found them."

Hermione sighed guessing where or from who her daughter found them.

"Anyway we weren't sure if they were viable, but just in case I owled uncle Charlie to come get them but I didn't think there was a need to hid them in trunk with an extendable charm and some blankets. It must have been warmer in there then I thought because before I knew it they were hatching and then we had to take care of them until uncle Charlie got here. We did a really good job only one of them got out and we put out the fire in uncle Neville's green houses before it damaged too many plants."

Hermione sighed again, "I am disappointed in you Rose and you Albus. You will be lucky if Ginny ever let's you leave the house again. You are lucky you three didn't expelled or worse killed."

"Good to see you have your priorities in better order now, Granger." Draco Malfoy drawled from the doorway.

"Granger-Weasley," Hermione corrected automatically.

" and -Weasley, I was actually not through talking to your children yet would you please wait outside and when I release them I will see you two."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat as she exited into the hall with Draco. They stood awkwardly in silence for a few moments. "So," she began.

"Granger," he started to say at the same time.

"Go ahead Draco."

"I was just wondering where the rest of the gaggle is Potter and the Weasley's, I expected you to all be here. I am sure Potter and Weasley will be delighted by their children's exploits."

That made Hermione a bit defensive, "Harry's on duty as an auror, Ginny has quidditch training, and Ron is watching the shop while George takes his wife out for dinner. They knew I could handle this, where is your wife anyway. Daphne's younger sister Astoria, wasn't it?"

Draco's face which had been relaxed suddenly became cold and closed off. "I haven't seen Astoria since Scorpius was six months old. She was lovely really, able to surpass all the prejudice we grew up with much easier than I, and I truly loved her. I am not sure she ever really wanted children or if her having Scorpius was just for me. But something was wrong after he was born she tried to connect with him and she just couldn't. I came home one day and she had dropped Scorp off with my parents and a note for me. It said she didn't want to inflict on her child the fate she had, to have a mother who couldn't love him with my whole heart. She sent me divorce papers a while later and told me he was better with no mother than her, but she wanted me to be able to find someone else who could love him and me like she couldn't. I, however, haven't been able to move on yet. So it is just Scorp and me."

Hermione impulsively threw her arms around him in tight hug, "I'm so sorry," she murmured. For a moment Draco froze and then returned her embrace.

"You and Scorp should consider yourselves invited to the burrow for Christmas and New Years. He is Albus's best friend and like for Ron and I that makes him an honorary member of the clan and by extension you," Hermione said quietly still holding him.

"We usually spend Christmas with my parents but News Years I think we might accept," he replied just as quietly.

"Ron will want to kill me, but Molly won't mind. You can bring them to if you want the Delacours will be there too and Angelina's parents. Draco I swear if your father says one word about poverty or blood status I will hex him in week and never invite them to anything again," Hermione warned.

Draco laughed a little at the last giving her a startled look, "You've never used my name before, Hermione," the use of her given name sounding tentative on his lips.

Just then the door swung open and they jumped apart like children caught doing something they shouldn't.

Two years later Hermione snuggled closer to Ron on the couch at the burrow as she watched the children play around the Christmas tree. Rose and Scorpius were having an argument again but when Albus got in the middle they turned on him and soon ended up in a heap on the floor trying to tickle each other. The three had made their own trio Hermione had observed since being called to the headmistresses office, she was glad Rose had been able to set aside her previous dislike for the boy. Hermione smiled as her gaze turned to Draco who was currently being climbed on by four small children: Percy's youngest daughter Maggie, George's young twins Remy and Daniel, and Bill's young son Louis. Draco looked happier than she'd ever seen him. Even his parents were doing well Hermione reflected as Narcissa sat chatting happily with Molly, Andromeda, Apolline Delacour, and Andrea Johnson. Lucius had wandered out to the garden shed with Arthur as he had become fascinated with his telly. Ron brushed his lips against her cheek and Hermione turned the full force of her smile on him.

"When you look at me like that I feel seventeen again love," Ron whispered to her. He paused surveying their family, "I thought you were barmy when you came home and told me you invited the Malfoy's to Christmas. But you know he's not as much of a git as he could be and I'm actually rather glad they are here."

Hermione turned so she could kiss her husband full on the lips, and as she pulled back she smirked at him, "You should know by now Ronald I am always right. I am the brightest witch of my age after all," she teased lightly.

"Careful who you tease love or I'll tell Malfoy you thought he was pretty when we were in school," Ron to teased her back.

Hermione tried to look offended as she punched his arm lightly but her laughter ruined the illusion.

Rose raced through the corridors gripping her bag tightly her long red curls streaming behind her. She was sure she could hear Filch behind her, when she saw Scorpius emerging from a darkened corridor. She dashed for him. Rose lightly set her bag on floor, pressing her back against the wall she grabbed the front of Scorpius's robes and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

Rose's only thought had been to escape filch and Scorpius, being much taller than she was, would obscure her from Filch's view. But as soon as their lips met, for the first time Rose Weasley thought of nothing at all. Her mind went blank, and she only felt as heat spread through her. She dared to let her tongue slip into his mouth to battle hotly with his. Her hands released their grip on his robes to slip around his neck and she used her new grip to pull herself even closer to him. His arms in turn wrap around her holding her closer still. He dragged his lips away from hers and begins to kiss her neck. Rose gasped at the unexpected and delightful sensation feeling her knees go weak.

The sound of her own gasp startled her, and confused by how fast this was suddenly going Rose shoved Scorpius away hard. They gazed at each other panting. The desire in his molten silver gaze, caused an answering heat to pool deep within her.

"I...Scorp...Filch," Rose stammered nonsensically before regaining her composure, "One of the ingredients for that potion we need is hard to get. Like even dad or uncle George don't have it. So I had to steal it from the potions supplies but Filch almost caught me. And McGonagall only just made the two of us prefects, so I cannot get hauled in front of her less than a month into the school year. Really this is your fault, this whole thing was your idea and…."

Scorpius cut her off by pulling her back, his lips crashing down over. Rose began to melt against him as rational thought once again began to leave her, but she pulled back again.

"Scorp we can't. You're Albus's best friend, and my cousins will kill you, and we're friends, and I don't even like you half the time, and you spend so much time with my family you are practically my brother," Rose babbled.

"You kiss your brother like that? Wow Rose, I know I've said it before but there is something seriously wrong with you," Scorpius smirked at her.

"That's not the point," Rose cried feeling panic and confusion welling in her, "I don't like you in that way," she insisted grabbing her bag and fleeing from him.

She left too quickly to see the hurt on his face. He wanted to go after her, to say her didn't believe her, that he thought he might like her. Instead Scorpius stood frozen watching her disappear around the corridor.

Fred Weasley swirled Rose around the floor at the Yule ball, but as she danced with her cousin her joyful smile faded as she kept looking over his shoulder.

"Are you alright Rosy?" he asked softly enough none of the other couples could here.

"I'm fine Freddy," Rose replied with a forced smile, " why do you ask?"

"Because based on your expression either I'm a really poor dancer, which we both know is not the case, or something is bothering you. Tell you favorite cousin what is wrong," he wheedled.

"Albus is my favorite cousin," Rose informed him primly.

"But I'm the cousin who convinced James we should teach you how to ride Uncle Sirius's bike and take you with us on trips when we leave the young one's behind and Albus with the Snakes."

Rose sighed caving to pressure, "I think I might have wanted to ask someone to the ball. But I didn't want to make things weirder between us. Now he's here with someone else and I just want to leave."

Freddy studied her face, "Alright you've danced with all the cousins so there is Leo Longbottom, Jay Jordan and Aiden Thomas to dance with. If you are still not feeling it after they all try to cheer you up, I'll make excuses to the clan while you escape. I don't you want you here and miserable but I'm not going to let some boy drive you away without a fight."

Rose nodded but after dancing with Leo and Jay she just couldn't watch Scorpius with Henrietta Pucey any more and she had to escape. If she was forced to stay a moment longer she was not entirely sure if she would cry or hex someone, Scorp and Henrietta were both starting to look like such appealing targets.

Rose slipped out of the Great Hall and into a shadowed alcove breathing a sigh of relief as she left the noise, and the people, and her unsettling feelings about Scorpius behind. A discrete throat clearing drew her eyes up to meet the startling blue gaze of Aiden Thomas. His light eyes were a pleasing contrast with his darker complexion and Rose smiled up at him.

"You owe me a dance Rosy," he pointed out leaning against the wall next to her.

"Sorry Aiden, I just…" she cut herself off seeing the gentle look in his eyes, "Fred told you I suppose."

He nodded, "Just because you don't want to dance inside doesn't mean you shouldn't dance. It is a ball after all, and I would have asked you to go with me if Fred hadn't already begged you to say you were going with him so he could avoid the clutches of that Edgecomb girl."

Rose shook her head at her cousin's folly, "He should have just manned up and asked Adele Nott like he wanted to, it's not even like he has to worry about house rivalry because she got sorted into Ravenclaw. How can we dance out here anyway there is no music?"

Aiden just smiled and waved his wand. Strains of music began to drift through the air and he offered her his hand which she accepted. They began to dance in the hallway to the dulcet music and for the first time all night Rose was able to forget about Scorpius Malfoy for a little while.

Scorpius had caught Rose watching him, had felt her eyes on him all night and he was secretly thrilled. He had tried for weeks to talk to her about their kiss. When that didn't work he tried provoking her hoping to get some response. When that too failed he'd cycled through a variety of quick flings hoping to take his mind off of her still without success. He gave up and settled on taking Henrietta to the ball because he knew he wouldn't hurt her feelings when he decided after the ball not pursue a relationship with her. Henrietta after all would have been more than happy to attend with her girlfriend of almost a year Alicia Bones, but since both girls were waiting for the holiday to tell their families about their relationship they thought is best to wait before revealing their relationship to the whole school and letting their parents find out via gossip or owl.

Scorpius saw Rose leave and waited until Henrietta declared she was ready for a rest so she and Alicia could slip off together. Scorpius slipped out through the main doors the way Rose had and the sight that met his eyes made his heart sink. Rose was laughing and swaying to music in the arms of a boy he thought he recognized as a sixth year Gryffindor. He had hoped she slipped away because she was jealous and this would give him an excuse to confront her with her own feelings, make her see that she like him back. Apparently he had been wrong he thought furiously, she had slipped away to have a little alone time with her boyfriend away from the prying eyes of her cousins.

Anger and jealousy coursed through him and without really thinking about it he started to stalk toward them.

Rose caught a glimpse of Scorpius over Aiden's shoulder and she stepped back from the older boy seeing the fury in Scorpius's face. "Oh great what have I done now she thought," to herself.

For a couple weeks after their kiss Scorp had tried to talk to her about it every time they were alone, apparently not understanding when told him again and again she needed time to think about it. He finally gave her that time, but he had started behaving like a complete git. Picking fights with her more than usual, taking any excuse to make her uncomfortable, and insulting and tormenting her worse than he ever had when they were children. He finally stopped when one morning she was having breakfast with him and Albus and he called her a bitch out of nowhere. Rose had been about to slap him but Al cool as anything, slid his wand out of his pocket and laid it against his best friend's throat. Al informed Scorp that he would never speak to Rose like that ever again or he would cease being his best friend and curse him into oblivion if he didn't get his head out of his arse. After that their relationship returned mostly to normal except the Scorp began hooking up with every slag in the school it seemed like.

"Aiden I think Scorp has a problem with me he needs to work out. Why don't you go and I'll see you later, I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire," she told his quietly.

"Are you sure Rosy?" Aiden asked glancing at the irate Slytherin descending upon them.

She nodded, "I am Rose Emma Granger-Weasley. Top of the class, mischief maker, prefect, and seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team. I can handle anything let alone one riled up snake."

With that assurance Aiden left her to face Scorpius alone.

"Do you want something Malfoy, or have you to insult me for no reason again?" She asked coolly wanting to cut off his fury.

"Well Weasley, I wanted to ask if you've had enough time to think about it now," he hissed venom in his tone and rage behind his eyes.

"You didn't really need time to think did you. You just wanted to make sure you had your relationship on lock while you kept me on the back burner just in case," he accused.

Rose gasped and her eyes went wide as her own temper rose at the accusation. "I can't believe you just said that to me you arrogant, ferret faced, prat. I'd say you were just like your father but he actually grew up to be a decent human being and I have no hope for you. I can't believe I was actually regretting not asking you to this stupid ball. I am not the one who said, he would give me time to think then started acting like a bastard. I am not the one who started shagging every slag in school, or at least enough to have been caught by McGonagall. I even vouched for you on that you worthless slime," she screamed at him.

"Don't lie to me bitch. I saw you with him and now you are trying to lead me on. And you dare talk about my exploits slut," he yelled back. Then still furious he grabbed her dragging her against his, kissing her hard fighting her dominance. She shoved him back breaking the kiss. Then in the next moment her fist connected to his face hard.

"You cannot just insult me, and then kiss me. I don't want you to ever fucking touch me again Malfoy. I would say your mother would be disappointed in you, but she obviously did care enough to even find out." Rose said her voice cold and controlled.

She turned on her heel and ran from him again. Even as tear of hurt from the vicious things he had said to her and the conviction he seemed to have them, she regretted her words said in anger about his mother.

Rose and Scorpius's relationship had been strained ever since the night of the yule ball. They avoided being alone with each other and at first even in company they struggled to be civil to one another. After a while the hurt of both of their words faded and the resumed normal interactions mostly, still being careful not to be alone together. Rose began to date Aiden and Scorpius continued to have a series of short lived relationships and affairs. They never discussed their romantic live together.

Rose was now in sixth year with Scorpius and Albus, Aiden and Fred were in seventh, and James upon graduating had decided to play quidditch for the Chudley Cannons for a few seasons before opting to do Auror training. Rose and Aiden had sat down to discuss their future and concluded that for the rest of the year they would keep thing casual because they did not want to attempt to maintain a long distance relationship once he graduated.

Then Rose's world fell apart.

Ronald Weasley was killed in a horrible accident in Diagon Alley. Gringotts lost another one of its dragons when its keeper did not check that chain was fully secured. It went on rampage in Diagon Alley destroying many shops. Flourish and Blotts with all of its lovely books went up in a moment. Ron who had been at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes location there dashed into help as the necessary ministry department were called. Unable to magically extinguish dragon fire, Ron rushed in getting everyone out of the building. He sustained too many burns however and passed away in 's

The day of the funeral dawned cold and grey without a trace of sunlight. Rose felt that this was appropriate after all Dad had taken all the light, warmth, and happiness in the world with him it seemed.

Rose didn't hear the words the priest said over here father's grave. She didn't feel the cold or raise the umbrella in her hand when it started to rain. She was only vaguely aware of the sobs of her family behind her. When someone tried to get her to leave she just shook her head. If she left, if she walked away at this moment he would really be dead. Maybe if she just waited long enough someone would reveal this was all an elaborate joke.

Scorpius watched Rose stand so very still her eyes glazed as if she didn't really see the world around her. She didn't react to the rain or Al and then her mother trying to pull her away. His heart ached for her and all he wanted to do in the world was tell her everything would be okay, but he knew it wouldn't. It would get better, as grief always does but she could no more have her father back then he could have his mother. The moment Astoria Malfoy left she was no longer his mother, and even if she was out there somewhere in the world she couldn't be his mother again.

He turned to his father, "Dad I'll take care of Rose, can you help her mother you've been through this before."

A bit of pride in his son showing through the sadness in his eyes Draco Malfoy nodded.

Scorpius gently lay a hand on Hermione's arm, "You are could -Weasley and I can tell you need you family right now, like when dad lost mum. He'll take you to the burrow that's where the rest of the clan headed. I'll stay with Rose until she is ready to go," he promised.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she was only barely more responsive than her daughter. She nodded and allowed Draco to lead her away.

Scorpius took hold of Rose's hand and waited.

Rose felt a warm hand grasp her cold one but she didn't move. She didn't care who held her hand, it wasn't her father so it didn't matter. But eventually the heat of that grip made her feel the cold and she turned to see Scorpius holding her hand.

"Are you ready to go now love?" he asked gently.

She nodded in response.

"You're mum is at the burrow," he started to explain but she shook her head to cut him off.

"I don't want to be around other people right now. There is no one at home I suppose, but I can't go there he was there and now he's not. Take me somewhere Scorp, somewhere without the memories and the people. Please, just take me somewhere," she whispered.

Scorpius, only recently seventeen, nodded and apparated them somewhere she had never been. He took he through a maze of rooms to a lavish bedroom with an ensuite bath. He offered her a stack of towels and a some clothes indicating that she should change and dry off in the bathroom while he did the same in the bedroom. When they both finished they both got into the bed. He pulled the blankets over them and then wrapped her snuggly in his arms. Rose closed her eyes feeling safe and warm in his embrace.

Draco looked at the parchment he had just received from his son's owl Archimedes:

 **Dad,**

 **Rose wanted to be alone, and away from people. I don't think she can deal with everyone else's grief along with her own. I took her to the manner, got her dry clothes and put her to bed. I figured you are probably still at the burrow with the clan and you can let her mom know.**

 **P.S. Could you check on Al? He's my best mate and he lost his uncle. But Rose is my friend too and she needs me more. She needs someone who doesn't feel the loss as acutely as she does, and I only really saw her dad at holidays.**

 **-S.**

A ghost of a smile flicker across Draco's lips and a small gentle hand touched his arm. It was Hermione, guessing that she wanted to see what the owl had brought Draco handed her the paper. Hermione nodded after she read it.

"I think you managed to raise a pretty fine son, Draco," she said quietly.

"You, being Hermione Granger, are of course correct. I don't think I did too badly all things considered. You didn't do so badly yourself."

Hermione face crumpled and tears began to trace down her cheeks again, "I'm not done yet and I didn't do it by myself. I'm not sure that I can do it by myself."

Draco pulled her into arms making soothing noises while she cried.

"A long time ago when I was alone with Scorp I was drowning. Even with my parents being as wonderful as they could I was still barely managing to keep my head above water. You threw me a lifeline and gave my son a huge loving family. Who accepted him even though he was a Slytherin and Malfoy to boot. Merlin, I'll deny this if you tell anyone, but I was even starting to like Weasley. He actually offered me Harry's ticket to the Chudley Cannon's game when it turned out he couldn't go. Let me throw your life line back. I'm going to take the next few weeks of from Malfoy Industries. They don't really need me anyway, I just have to attend the board meeting once a month. I will be here for you if you need anything, just like you and your family were for me."

"You don't have to," Hermione began to protest.

"It's okay Granger I want to," he murmured into her hair.

She nodded against his chest taking comfort from him.

"Now this has been a rough day for everyone why don't we make tea and biscuits. I don't think Molly is in any state to do so and I'd ask one of the Manor elves for assistance but I don't want you to scold me. We do pay the now you know," he informed her.

Hermione nodded and they set about getting tea ready for the Weasley clan.

Rose started to wake as Scorpius climbed back into bed and once again tucked his arms around her. She snuggled into his warmth and lay still as his breathing began to even out.

"Scorp are you awake," she whispered tentatively.

"Yes Rose," he responded quietly. Rose could feel his response rumble through his chest.

"I'm sorry Scorp. I'm sorry I ever said that about your mother I didn't mean it. Even in that moment of anger I didn't mean it."

"I know Rose, I didn't then but I've known for a while and now it all seems so petty. And I'm sorry too not for just what I said but because in that moment I did mean it. I like to think I deal pretty well with mom leaving most of the time, but after the kiss I felt you like you were pulling away from me. I was so scared you would leave me too, and I think I was beginning to even then to love you. That scared me more Rose Weasley-Granger, the thought I could love you and you could leave me too. But you are with Aiden now and if he makes you happy, I'll never mention I love you again."

Rose sat up staring at him, "I am not with Aiden anymore. We didn't want to do the long distance thing with him graduating. We didn't want to do that because honestly we don't have a future together. I love him, but I am not in love with him. I think might just be in love with you."

They just looked at each other for a moment and then Rose leans forward and brushes her lips over his heat sizzling through her body. And all of a sudden what she meant to be a chaste kiss turns into something much more. He pulled her tighter against him but Rose wanted to be closer still. She threw a leg over his hip clinging to him as she pressed her body flush against his heat and wetness pooling in her core. Then he gently pulled back. Rose blinked up at him startled and a little dazed. In their previous interactions it had always been her who pulled back but not this time. His fingers tangled in her curls even as he pulled back.

"You're hurting right now Rose. You're vulnerable and as much as I want to kiss you. As much as I want to do more than kiss you, I don't want to take advantage of like that," Scorpius explained even as fire burned behind his eyes.

Rose looked at him and smile softly, "I appreciate that."

Then the tender look on her face was replaced by an amorous one as she leaned forward so she could murmur huskily in his ear, "But I rather think I am the one taking advantage of you. Besides I've been dreaming about fucking you since our first kiss. If you hadn't been a prat I probably would have by now, so the least you can do is shut up and kiss me."

Rose nipped his earlobe lightly before pulling back to grin at him. Scorpius growled and flipped them over so he was pinning her to the bed. He smirked down at her from his vantage point, "Is that so Weasley well what are you going to do about it?" he demanded.

She didn't bother responding with words she grabbed the collar of his shirt and used it to pull him toward her until their lips met. It felt like lava was flowing through her veins and Rose wanted more. Her hands slipped under his shirt to explore the hard planes of his body. Scorpius hissed as her hands began to explore lower.

"Clothes off now," he ordered and they broke apart just long enough to discard the the layers between them.

The feeling of skin sliding over skin was delicious. They took their time, languidly stretching out their kisses as they got to know the feel of each other. Then their activities took on a fevered pitch as Scorpius's fingers found their way inside scorpius and she moaned.

"Enough teasing, I need you now!" Rose keened her back arching pressing her body more firmly against his.

Scorpius obliged lining himself up with her entrance he took her in one powerful thrust.

"Fuck," Rose gasped as the pleasure from his thrusts built inside of her.

"Merlin, Rose I love it when such nasty words come out of your pretty mouth," he breathed against her skin his teeth scraping her collar bone.

The slight sting only heightened Rose's pleasure. Their frantic movements did not continue for long as they both approached their pleasure, and came undone with each other's names on their lips.

A few months later Hermione Granger-Weasley found herself someplace she never thought she would be again, Malfoy Manor. Draco had told her he had originally planned to raise Scorpius in his town house in the city, but when Astoria left he had moved back to the Manor for his parents support. Now Scorpius was grown the elder Malfoys had taken to the town house leave Draco and Scorpius in the Manor.

Hermione knocked on the door feeling awkward and a very small part of her was scared. Draco must have been planning on going somewhere because he opened the door almost immediately.

"Oh Hermione, are you looking for Rose and Hugo? They, Al, Scorp, and Fred just took of somewhere talking about testing new products for the shop. The gleam in Rose's eye was actually a little terrifying so I didn't think it prudent to ask what," Draco told her in a rush.

"No I actually came to talk to you if you have a minute," Hermione said awkwardly not wanting to keep him if he was going somewhere.

"Of course come in I was just working in my lab today and I was going to go out to get some eye of newt but that can wait until later. Here follow me this way."

Hermione paused at the door, "Draco you're not going to take me to the drawing room are you?" Hermione's voice trembled slightly at the thought of the place where she had been tortured.

"I am but not the one you are thinking of, that one doesn't exist anymore. I tore it down, expanded the space to encompass a few more rooms, and turned it into a library. I thought you would approve if you ever found out."

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond to that so she just followed Draco into the house.

Once they were situated in the sitting room Hermione explained why she had come to see him today.

"I'm worried that I am not doing this single parent thing well. What with the election coming up, now managing everything by myself, and once I was accepted to Hogwarts my relationship with my own mother began to become more and more distant and then both my parents were...lost. I thought Rose and I were close, that she would talk to me about things like relationships and sex. She told me all about dating Aiden Thomas, you know Seamus and Dean's son. I thought she didn't tell me about anything else because there wasn't anything to know. But this morning I went to get her book list for next year from her room and right there in her bathroom she was brewing contraceptive potion. On one hand I am thrilled she is being safe, and on the other she started sleeping with someone and didn't even tell me she and Aiden broke up. I had to learn that from Ginny, who found out from Lily when she asked Rose why Aiden didn't kiss her anymore. I'm not sure what to do about it. If Ron were still here, I'd tell him. He'd be furious someone touched his Princess storm into her room and start demanding answers. After they screamed at each other for a while the whole story would come out and that would be that. Well, except Ron would probably try to kill, or at least maim whoever it was."

Draco cleared his throat looking uncomfortable, "Um you don't feel the need to kill or maim whoever it is do you?"

"No of course not, Rose is of age now and has every right to make her own choices. Though if whoever it is gets her pregnant before they finish school I might change my mind," Hermione responded matter of factly.

"Right well, I agree with that last part. I also think that to boy she is seeing might be my son. I haven't caught them at anything but last week when a whole flock of you Weasley's descended on the manner one of the houselves told me that Scorpius had been kissing the smart girl. Aside from Fred and James's girlfriends the only girls here were Rose and Dominique. Not to sell your niece short but smart is not generally the number one identifying trait for her. I would have told you but I wasn't sure."

Hermione just sat there blinking for a few moments, "Well I'm glad then I think. Scorpius is a good boy and has been a good friend to Albus. And at least I know if he knocks her up, I don't have to worry about the financial security of the child. I am sure she'll tell when she's ready."

And with that Hermione Granger practical to last apparated out of the manor. Draco noticed she had left a jar newts eyes on the table which she had pulled from her handbag.

Rose did tell her mother in her own time, and then at the next family gathering announced to the clan at large she was seeing Scorpius. At first her cousins chased Scorpius around the burrow determined to reduce him to a pulp for daring to lay a finger on their precious cousin. But Hermione stood up and announced she was happy her daughter was seeing such a fine young man. Everyone calmed down after that except for Albus. He gave them both the cold shoulder for not telling him for several weeks. In time he got over it.

There was a rawcus party when Rose, Scorpius, Albus, and Dominique graduated from hogwarts. Lots of drinking and celebrating unfolded on the Manor grounds, since Draco had volunteered to host since he had enough room for everyone to sleep off the partying. Rose and Scorpius slipped off quietly to have a party of their own inside the manor. As their family and friends continued to celebrate.

Hermione plopped herself down in Draco's lap throwing an arm around his neck and giggling, "Sorry Draco, I think I might be a little drunk," she whispered in his ear holding tightly onto her.

Draco wrapped his arms around her in return keeping her there, "I think I might be a little drunk too love. Did I tell you, you look lovely tonight Hermione?"

She leaned her head against his chest, "No, but you too. You look handsome, I mean. You always look handsome."

Draco grinned down at the witch rambling against his chest, "So you think I'm attractive Granger."

She glanced up at him irritated for a moment, "That is not what I said. I mean you are, except when you smirk. That's not true you're especially cute, when you smirk it's kind of sexy actually. The only time you aren't attractive is when we were young and you spewed that pureblood bile."

He frowned down at her, "I am sorry Hermione, for everything. Truly I am."

She snuggled closer to him, "You've already apologized and we've moved on Draco. I forgive you, and you have helped me so much since then. I couldn't have made it through the last year without you."

They sat there in silence for a few moments as the party continued around them. Molly and Arthur were slow dancing with each other on the dance floor, oblivious to the much faster music and gyrations of younger couples. They looked at each other with the same loving look she had seen them slip one another whenever they thought they were unobserved since she had first been invited to the burrow. The same look that her parents had given each other her life. It was the same look she saw when she glanced toward Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy showing their affection more sedately sitting at a table at the edge of the dance floor, their hands clasping each other's under the table as they looked into one another's eyes. It was the same look Harry was giving Ginny as she tipsily scolded her daughter for sneaking fire whiskey while the bartender wasn't looking. It was a look of complete and total love. For a moment it made Hermione feel very empty. Then she glanced up at Draco, and she didn't feel so lonely anymore. He was here with her, and they could be alone together. She smiled up at him as he glanced down at her.

"What are you smiling about princess?" he whispered in her ear.

"I was just feeling a little lonely, and then I remembered I have you in my life," she answered him truthfully.

He chuckled warmly in response and she could feel the sound rumble through his chest, "I never realized how complementary you are when you're drunk, or is when I'm drunk."

"I'm honest when I'm drunk. If hated you I would be just as up front," she replied leaning back against him.

Draco wasn't sure how to respond, so he just pulled her closer. He knew she no longer held the animosity toward him they had shared at school. But even when they were becoming friends and leaning on each other her had never dreamed there could be something more between them, well fantasies didn't count really. To be more precise he hadn't dreamed she might reciprocate his romantic feelings toward her. When he realized that after the death of her husband the crush he had on her at school had begun to rekindle, he buried it under a mound of guilt. However her drunken words started a fire of hope deep inside him and he wanted to consume her.

Several hours and a few drinks later they were they only people left outside. Except for a few house elves who were clearing up. Well Draco was wake, Hermione was half asleep against his chest. Draco stopped Dolly, the elf matriarch, "If you can just get just get the food cleared away I'll take care of the rest in the morning. Also in honor of the graduation I want all of you to take the day off tomorrow."

"Are you sure master? We is happy to serve," the elf insisted.

"Yes, Dolly I'm sure. We have at least thirty odd wizards and witches staying here we'll be able to conjure something up, and Hermione and I brewed up a huge batch of pepperup potion for the hangovers."

"Yes master," Dolly agreed, "but first we will leave each guest with a vial of potion and some pre-cooked breakfast food in the kitchen."

"Elves know better than to trust wizards in the kitchen," Dolly muttered to herself as she left to oversee the clean up.

Draco's answering laugh roused Hermione. She slid off his lap and onto her heels a bit unsteadily. Draco rose as well wrapping an arm around her waist for the benefit of her balance and his own.

"You alright there love?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I think we both should turn in for the night," Hermione answered.

Together they made their way up to the Manor, and to Draco's room. He started to open the door of the guest room next to him only to find it already occupied.

"Sorry Hermione, we can go look for another room for you. The others on this hall should be full but maybe down stairs or…."

"We're both adults and I don't want to go hunting for an empty room. Why can't I just stay with you. I shared a tent with Harry for months, a bed sometimes when it was cold and we were too scared to use any additional magic. I don't snore or hog the covers," she assured him laying a hand on his arm.

"Right sure, we're both adults," Draco replied as eloquently as he could.

"Umm Draco could I borrow something to sleep in?" Hermione asked a tinge of awkwardness in her voice.

He dug in a drawer for a moment before handing her one of his old Slytherin Quidditch jerseys. Hermione accepted it with a nod of thanks and headed into the bathroom to change and remove her makeup as he changed in the bedroom.

When Hermione emerged from the bathroom in the jersey she froze, gaze locked on Draco's bare chest. Her eyes traveled down the hard planes of muscle to the edges of the v-cut, which pointed down to a destination that his pajama pants covered. With a start, her eyes guiltily flicked up to his only to meet a gaze of pure lust. Hermione felt that maybe she should take a step back, but instead she felt herself step forward and so did he.

In a moment her arms wound around his neck, her hands burying themselves in his silky blonde hair. Draco's arms scooped her up pulling her tight against him. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, as he backed up toward the bed. When the back of his calves hit the end the bed he let himself fall back onto it, with Hermione on top of him. She straddled him breaking their kiss long enough so that he could pull the jersey over her head tossing it somewhere on the floor. Draco lifted his hips so Hermione could pull down his pants. Once they were both free of their clothes they lips returned to devouring each other hungrily. Draco gripped her hips firmly as she settled onto him. They both moaned as her filled her. His grip tightened on her even more as her nails lightly raked down his chest eliciting a hiss of pain and pleasure. He bucked his hips up even more enthusiastically to meet hers as she their pace, which was quickly becoming more erratic. As they reamed their peak Hermione cried out, a sound of pure release too animalistic to be a word, as Draco pulled her down for another kiss riding out his own orgasm.

Hermione stirred, in the morning stretching and feeling more relaxed than she had in months. She snuggled sleepily against the heat source next to her. The feel of skin sliding over skin had her sitting bolt upright, in bed staring in shock at Draco. As she stared down at him flashes from last night came rushing back to her; she flushes in a combination of embarrassment and arousal. She clutched the blanket to her chest shaking Draco's shoulder to wake him. He stirred sleepily and threw an arm around her trying to pull her close.

"Draco," Hermione hissed at him, not wanting to wake anyone in the adjacent rooms.

'Sweet Merlin,' she thought desperately, 'where is Scorpius's room in relation to us. He and Rose cannot see us like this.'

"Mhmm," he responded sleepily.

"Draco wake up we have to figure out what we are going to do about this," she whispered urgently.

He opened one eye to look at her blearily, "I was planning to sleep for a few more hours and then see if you were up for round two or round four depending on how you are counting."

"You cannot be serious," she said flatly glaring at him.

He sat up smirking at her, "Of course not I'm Draco don't you remember? Sirius was my cousin and your best friends god father surely you remember."

Hermione's glare only intensified, "Draco our children are dating, we cannot be involved?"

"Why?" he challenged her.

"Why? Why! Because is would be weird, they might get married. They might have children. There grandparents can't be involved."

"I don't be why Scorpius and Rose's grandparents are very much still involved with one another."

"Yes but not with each other, us together makes them kind of siblings."

"They are both of age, and not at all related. So, no it really does not. Any other objections?"

"What will our children and families think? What will everyone say? What will the papers do when they get a hold of this? What would Ron think?" she babbled.

Draco waited patiently for her to stop, "First of all you have enough on just about all of the columnists that they will not dare report anything but the truth. Second we are both consenting adults and currently unmarried, so once they get over the shock and potential weirdness I don't believe there will be a problem. If there is we will deal with it when we come to it. Third you're Hermione Granger you've never cared about what anyone else says about you, not after the war at least. Fourth Ron loved you, and I know he would want you to be happy. If I make you happy I think he'd be okay with it. He was starting to like me there at the end."

Draco paused giving that last time to sink in, "Fourth I love you."

Hermione blinked at him shocked for a moment before responding, "I love you too," she whispered.

"Lastly," he concluded, " you are really sexy when you babble and when you tell me you love me. So come here so I can make you forget about everything else."

And Hermione did just that.

 **A/N: Hey lovelies hope you like this. I just had this story kicking around my head and I had to do this before anything else. I am stilling working on World on Fire and a new chapter for that will come next eventually, probably in about a month I will come back to my other stories. Also let me know if you'd like to see a full length Rose/Scorpius fanfic. I read KittenShift17's story about them and fell in love with the pairing. I'd be lying if I said a little bit of the flavor of her story didn't bleed into mine. It did as an influence but just a bit. If you'd like to read her fic that inspired me, it's Take the Tumble. There are a lot of fics with similar names so I suggest going to her page. She is one of my favorite fanfic author's. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful night.**

 **3 Scarlett**


End file.
